The wolf and the moon
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: "Tal vez el lobo está enamorado de la luna y cada mes llora cuando la mira porque sabe que nunca la podrá tener". /Ereri AU/ Eren Jaeger & Levi Ackerman/ Fanfic escrito especialmente para el Ereri fest; Ereri Traducciones.


**El lobo y la Luna**

 **Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura, pertenece a Hajime Isayama, creador del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin 進撃の巨人".

 **Pareja:** Eren Jaeger/Levi Ackerman

 **Imagen de portada:** Todos los créditos correspondientes a Lena/Inunekusokii

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de uno o varios personajes

 **Temática:** Universo Alterno

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hace mucho tiempo, muchísimo tiempo en realidad, cuando en el azul firmamento aún no existía la luna y éste sólo era adornado por las soberbias y rutilantes estrellas que brillaban con fuerza sobre el manto negro, que de vez en cuando se adornaba con bellos tintes violetas que se reflejaban en la tierra, existía un pacifico pueblo que habitaba en los verdes prados de un bello bosque poseedor de una tierra muy fértil, que les daba sustento para cosechar toda clase de legumbres y hortalizas a sus habitantes; la gente que vivía en este pueblo era muy tranquila y trabajadora, vivían todos en armonía y se ayudaban los unos con los otros.

En aquel pueblito vivía una alegre y modesta familia que era muy respetada entre los aldeanos, el jefe de familia era Grisha Jaeger, quien era un doctor que había podido curar a la gente cuando una violenta enfermedad había azotado al pueblo. Todos lo respetaban mucho y admiraban su trabajo, ya que era el único que conocía los secretos de la medicina y la herbolaria; actualmente estaba pasando esos conocimientos a su único hijo: Eren Jaeger, quien recientemente había cumplido sus veinte años de edad y estaba en la plena flor de la juventud. Era un chiquillo excepcional, muy inteligente pero al mismo tiempo muy inquieto e hiperactivo que gustaba de meterse en problemas por cualquier clase de situación estúpida.

Eren tenía una hermanita menor, que Grisha y Carla habían adoptado cuando sus padres murieron por la enfermedad que había azotado al pueblo. Su nombre era Mikasa, era más reservada y prudente —a veces—, adoraba como cualquier hermanita menor a su hermano mayor y le tenía un muy inusual apego que Grisha y Carla creían que desaparecería cuando Mikasa creciera y Eren le anduviera espantando a sus pretendientes, como un buen hermano mayor celoso. Llevaban una vida relativamente tranquila y cómoda, en donde Grisha le enseñaba el oficio a Eren y Carla se encargaba de cuidar de Mikasa y tener la casa en orden.

Una vida normal.

Otro día aburrido —según Eren— había transcurrido con normalidad, su padre se la pasaba arrastrándolo a cada cita que tenía con sus pacientes para que fuera aprendiendo la forma correcta de tratar y diagnosticarlos, y él... simplemente dejándose llevar como agua que arrastra la corriente. Al llegar a casa, ambos Jaeger suspiraron con cansancio y al mismo tiempo alivio de que otro día acabara, Carla salió de la cocina con su usual sonrisa que centellaba la enorme felicidad que le daba al ver que su esposo e hijo volvían a casa sanos y salvos.

—Bienvenidos.

La mujer se acercó a su esposo y besó gentilmente sus labios, Grisha enseguida correspondió a este gesto de forma más melosa y Eren tuvo que rodar los ojos como símbolo de la enorme irritación que le causaba que sus padres se estuvieran dando cariñitos frente a él. De inmediato Grisha asintió y respondió al saludo con un _"estamos en casa"_ , sin embargo Eren no dijo nada, sólo se limito a guardar la leña que había recogido durante su regreso a casa, estaba de más mal humor que de costumbre; la castaña de enormes y preciosos ojos dorados se acercó con una sonrisa tierna a su hijo y de inmediato tiró de su oreja, haciendo que Eren casi enseguida se quejara.

—¡Ay!— Miró a su mamá con el ceño fruncido de molestia pura.— ¿Y eso por qué fue? Ya no soy un niño.

—Al menos deberías tener más modales— Carla volvió a tirar de la oreja de su hijo, pero esta vez como gesto juguetón y dejó escapar una suave y armoniosa carcajada que inundó por completo la casa.— Anda, hombre fuerte, alto y feo, ve a avisarle a tu hermana que ya está lista la cena.

El joven de ojos verdes no hizo otra cosa que soltar maldiciones entre dientes y acatar la orden de su madre, pues aunque no lo pareciera, la dulce Carla Jaeger también tenía un mal genio que era mejor evitar antes de que Troya ardiera y se instaurara el caos en su casa, en donde el mayor perjudicado sería él y sólo él. Subió directamente a la azotea de su casa, no hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que su pequeña hermana estaría ahí, observando como de costumbre el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. Mikasa siempre tuvo esa extraña fijación por las estrellas y todo lo que el cielo ocultaba detrás de ese precioso manto negruzco, por eso le encantaba escuchar viejos mitos que contaba Carla acerca de como habían sido creadas las estrellas y el sol.

—Mikasa, mamá dice que bajes a comer.— Se apresuró en avisar, mientras observaba el concentrado perfil de su hermana, quien miraba el cielo nocturno sin parpadear siquiera.

—Hola, Eren— Dijo por fin la preciosa niña de cabellos color noche, sin embargo sus expresivos ojos seguían fijos en las constelaciones que parecían tener forma de un lobo aullando.— ¿Nunca te has preguntado de qué están hechas las estrellas?

Eren levanto su desinteresada mirada al firmamento y vio con una ceja alzada al montón de puntitos brillantes que para él no tenían nada de fascinante, ni mucho menos. Lo único que a Eren Jaeger le preocupaba en esta vida era aprender bien el oficio de su padre, para después suplirlo y vivir una cómoda vida de casado, como cualquier otra persona del pueblo en donde vivía; un puñado de puntitos blancos no parecían ser una cosa relevante. Sin embargo, no quiso romper las ilusiones de su hermana diciéndole que sólo eran un montón de gases apestosos que brillaban gracias a los materiales químicos que las componían, porque de cualquier cualquier forma, Mikasa era sólo una niña que no necesitaba saber, ni entender de cosas tan complicadas.

—Creo que cada estrella nace a partir de las cosas buenas que hacen las personas— Encogió los hombros y Mikasa le miró más maravillada esperando a que su hermano mayor le contara más.— Y... de los buenos deseos, las risas, un bonito recuerdo. Ya sabes, todo lo bueno y bello de este mundo.

A Mikasa parecieron brillarle los ojos ante semejante explicación tan fantasiosa y Eren rogó porque no le hiciera más preguntas de ese tipo, estaba muriéndose de hambre y el aroma con el guiso de su mamá ya le estaba llegando desde la cocina. Suspiró de alivio cuando su hermana se puso de pie y caminó en su dirección pareciendo más que satisfecha con la improvisada respuesta que le había dado su hermano mayor; pero justo en el momento en el que Mikasa se acercó a él, un flash resplandeciente llamó la atención de ambos, haciendo que fijaran la mirada en esa cosa blanca y brillante que parecía caer del cielo. Era como si estuviera rajando al propio manto negro con su paso, dejando una brillante estela plateada a su destructivo paso.

Los verdes ojos de Eren y los azul brillante de Mikasa se iluminaron cuando _eso_ que cayó del cielo impactó en medio del lejano bosque, terminando por explotar en una cegadora luz blanca que iluminó todos los alrededores. Ambos cubrieron sus ojos ante aquel resplandor les lastimó la vista, pero cuando abrieron los ojos de nuevo, nada... era como si nada hubiera ocurrido y todo lo que se visualizaba era el precioso reflejo violeta-azulado en medio del cielo y una fina linea blanca que atravesaba el cielo; los grillos siguieron cantando y la oscuridad nuevamente había envuelto al bosque, lo que único que se veía desde las lejanías eran las tenues siluetas de los altos y frondosos pinos.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Preguntó la pequeña niña, entre maravillada y asustada.

—¿Quién sabe?— Eren frunció el ceño, él estaba igual que Mikasa, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar y lo mejor que podían hacer era no adentrarse en el bosque en un largo rato.— Mikasa, no quiero que vayas al bosque, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Ay, Eren!— Protestó enseguida la azabache con un tierno puchero en los labios.— Quiero ver que es eso que cayó del cielo, ¡quizá sea un ángel!

Eren negó con la cabeza con un gesto autoritario y poco a poco se fue acercando a Mikasa, sólo para tirar con suavidad de su oreja, tal y como lo hacía su madre con él y tratar de distraer la inquieta mente de su hermana.

—Ángel o no, mejor no te acerques— Dio media vuelta y caminó hacía la salida que conducía al interior de la casa, haciendo un gesto con la mano que invitaba a Mikasa a entrar.— Vamos, la cena debe de estar enfriándose.

La niña miró una vez más con melancólicos ojos hacia el bosque y soltó un resoplido para fingir su molestia, porque de una u otra forma averiguaría qué había sido lo que cayo del cielo. Por su parte, Eren se sentía inseguro ante el nuevo acontecimiento que había presenciado con Mikasa, planeaba ir con Armin a la mañana siguiente para pedirle su opinión ya que, en el pueblo no existía nadie que supiera tanto del cielo y las estrellas como Armin Arlert, quien se había pasado los últimos años de su vida estudiando los movimientos de las estrellas.

* * *

Eren miraba con aburrimiento como Armin hojeaba una y otra vez sus escritos en búsqueda de algo que los ayudara a entender el extraño suceso de la noche anterior; el rubio parecía un lunático en toda la extensión de la palabra, su bonito y dorado cabello parecía un nido de pájaros y dos grandes y marcadas ojeras adornaban sus ojos evidenciando que no había dormido esa noche. Desde que Eren había llegado a su casa, lo había encontrado hojeando libros y libretas como loco, buscaba alguna explicación porque de hecho, había una hipótesis que había leído en algún libro que escribió un famoso griego, pero de tantos y tantos libros que tenía ya no recordaba exactamente en cuál se encontraba esa referencia a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Y mientras más veía al rubio andar de un lado para otro, rebuscando, leyendo a medias y terminando por botar el libro para repetir el proceso, más ansioso, nervioso y estresado se sentía Eren; sin embargo, no podía negar que a él también le intrigaba en demasía lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero sobre todo, le preocupaba el hecho de que su pequeña hermana estuviera muy inquieta con el tema. Temía que en un descuido de su mamá, ésta saliera al bosque a averiguar por su cuenta propia de qué se trataba todo esto, se sentía bastante preocupado porque había algo que lo inquietaba y el nombre de Mikasa no salía de su cabeza. Se colocó de pie con rapidez de la orilla de la cama en donde había estado sentado cómodamente, ciertamente le interesaba saber del extraño objeto que cayó del cielo la noche pasada, pero ahora le interesaba más asegurarse de que su hermana no hubiera hecho algo imprudente.

—Me estás dando dolor de cabeza, Armin— Dijo, dando media vuelta para encaminarse a su destino, el piso de madera crujió por cada pisada apresurada que daba para ir a la puerta de la habitación.— Me voy, cuando...

—¡Cometa!— Exclamó con voz fuerte de pronto el dueño de los ojos azules, haciendo que Eren diera un respingo ante lo repentino de su grito; de inmediato Armin se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillando de la emoción por su descubrimiento.— ¡Es una cometa!

—¿Cometa?— Eren enarcó una espesa ceja castaña y se giró por completo para quedar de frente con el rubio.— ¿Qué es un cometa?

—¡Lo que vi anoche! ¡Lo que tú y Mikasa también vieron! ¡La cosa plateada que cayó del cielo!

Dijo con emoción aquel muchachito menudo de cabellos dorados cual sol, se encaminó hasta su escritorio de madera en donde yacían pilas y pilas de libros encimados, uno sobre otro de manera desordenada, cogió la delicada pluma blanca y embarró la punta con tinta que tenía en un muy diminuto recipiente de cerámica. Eren —olvidando su principal preocupación— se acercó a donde estaba Armin y miró con curiosidad como su amigo escribía algo sobre el rugoso papel de una de sus libretas, para luego dibujar una especie de estela de luz cayendo en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque. Alrededor de la estela pintó varios puntitos desordenados, simulando las rutilantes estrellas que se alzaban orgullosas en el cielo, era bastante bueno dibujando y si Eren lo miraba con mayor atención, podía parecer que las demás estrellas arrojaban a otra del cielo.

—Un cometa es una estrella muerta que inevitablemente cae del cielo, o eso dice un tal Aristóteles— Armin volvió a tomar el libro en donde se describía lo que era un cometa, casualmente era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Luego lo alzó a la altura de los ojos de Eren y se lo mostró.— ¡Mira, mira!

Enseguida el trigueño apartó el libro de su rostro y resopló con ironía y algo de decepción; ya no era un niño como Mikasa y no debía pensar que una estrella muerta era el significado de algo sobrenatural. Se podría decir que él, su padre y Armin estaban bastante adelantados a su época, eran menos ignorantes que los demás en su pequeño pueblo, tenía que sentirse orgulloso de eso y no desilusionado por saber que sólo se trataba de una simple estrella que murió y se despegó del cielo. Se sentó a un lado de su amigo, en la amplia y cómoda cama mientras escuchaba atentamente al rubio repetir las palabras que venían plasmadas en el viejo libro.

—Un roca caliente, ¿eh?— Terminó por decir una vez que Armin acabó de leer una página completa, llena de teorías e investigaciones sobre los cometas.

—Sí, eso parece— Armin suspiró con alivio y cerró el libro, luego le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su castaño amigo.— Estaba un poco asustado.

—¿Asustado?

—Ya sabes... una cosa rara cae del cielo de la nada— El rubio encogió los hombros y acarició la portada de aquel viejo libro que estaba a nada de deshojarse.— Por un momento pensé que el mundo se iba a acabar.

—Eres aún más fantasioso que Mikasa— Se burló Eren, con una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo sonrojar al menor.— Ella juraba que se trataba de un ángel.

—Bueno, no la culpo... es sólo una niña— Armin le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Eren e hizo una mueca con los labios.— ¿Le dirás que sólo es una estrella que se apagó?

—Por ahora no.

Ambos suspiraron con pesar, a Armin sólo le quedó asentir siendo respetuoso de que Eren por el momento quisiera proteger a Mikasa de la ruda y cruda realidad de este mundo, pero también entendía que no podía ser para siempre. Algún día Mikasa iba a crecer y entonces se daría cuenta de que las estrellas no eran seres mágicos y que sólo eran gases comprimidos que flotaban en el cielo de alguna manera. Sabría que el mito de la Vía láctea sólo era eso, un mito y que ninguna diosa regó leche en el cielo, que las hadas, las sirenas y los hombre lobo sólo eran un bonito cuento que mantenía a los niños alejados de los peligros reales que había en el bosque.

Mikasa había crecido escuchando las historias de fantasía que Carla le contaba para mantenerla distraída del probable dolor que debía sentir por haber perdido a sus padres al mismo tiempo. Eren había querido protegerla también de esa realidad tan cruel que él y Armin tuvieron que enfrentar desde muy pequeños, pero llegaría el día en que tendría que quitarse la corona falsa y la brillante capa azul para explicarle a Mikasa que los príncipes azules que rescatan hermosas princesas de brujas malvadas en torres, no existían y los reales diferían bastante a esos seres valientes que blandían sus espadas ante los dragones.

Cada uno estaba metido en su propio mundo, Armin preguntándose el cómo una estrella podía simplemente morir y Eren en cómo le explicaría a Mikasa que las cosas mágicas no existían y que por supuesto, no habría ninguna olla con oro al final del arcoíris, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Armin repentinamente fue abierta de manera brusca revelando a Jean, más amigo de Armin que de Eren, o eso solía decir el propio castaño.

—Pasa, estás en tu casa.— Eren comentó con cierto sarcasmo y fastidio, no le hacía ninguna gracia ver a ese cara de caballo.

—Mikasa... ¿no está aquí?— Jean pasó por completo del comentario sarcástico de Eren, hablaba con la respiración agitada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—No— Armin fue el primero en responder, ya que Eren se había quedado mudo, desde hace rato que tenía una sensación desagradable en el pecho.— ¿Qué pasa, Jean?

—La señora Carla fue a buscar a Eren a mi casa, creía que él y Mikasa estaban conmigo— Se tomó un respiro para después volver a hablar.— No encuentra a Mikasa por ninguna parte, pero teníamos la esperanza de que estuviera aquí.

Eren se levantó como resorte de donde estaba sentado y sin decir palabra alguna, salió casi corriendo de la casa de Armin, algo le decía que él sí sabía en donde podía estar y la idea no le gustaba para nada. Jean y Armin salieron detrás de él, siguiéndole hasta las afueras del pueblo, justo en donde comenzaba el bosque. Eren pronto notó pequeñas pisadas en el fango, haciendo que sus sospechas cobraran más fuerza.

—¡Oh no, no, no!

Decía una y otra vez, mientras que sus pasos seguían las huellas que lo conducían hacia el espeso bosque, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse fue detenido por Jean y Armin, quienes también comenzaban a entender qué era lo que pasaba, Mikasa siempre había sido una criatura inquieta, llena de preguntas y curiosidad por lo desconocido y prohibido; muchas veces había manifestado su deseo de ver qué había en las profundidades del bosque y sabían de sobra que en el menor descuido, ella terminaría por entrar en ese lugar tan peligroso.

—¿Qué haces, bastardo suicida?— Jean forcejeaba con Eren, evitando que él terminara por adentrarse y ésta vez fueran dos perdidos en medio de la nada.

—¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Voy a buscar a Mikasa!

Con una sorprendente fuerza que nunca había llegado a mostrar, se zafó del férreo agarre de Jean, estaba más que decidido y no iba a detenerse, al menos que fuera por la fuerza. Armin lo sabía, fue por eso que negó cuando Jean volvió a hacer el amago de detenerlo y ésta vez fue él quien se interpuso entre Eren y su destino.

—Eren, es peligroso— Murmuró con una voz tan suave que parecía aterciopelada, el castaño iba a renegar pero antes de que siquiera pudiera objetar, Armin volvió a hablar.— Necesitamos ayuda, si vas tú solo allá hay muchas probabilidades de que te pierdas y así no podrás encontrar a Mikasa. Necesitamos la ayuda del señor Erwin y Mike, son los únicos que han entrado y podido salir de él.

—Pero... debe de estar asustada y confundida...— Eren gimió a cambio, con un horrible nudo en la garganta, pensando en lo mal que debía de estar pasándola Mikasa.

—Por eso mismo debemos darnos prisa y avisar a los demás aldeanos— Jean posó su mano sobre el hombro de Eren y le dio un fuerte apretón en esa zona.— Iremos juntos.

* * *

Tal y como sugirió Armin y Jean ,fueron en búsqueda de Grisha, Erwin, Mike y más aldeanos que quisieran ayudar con el rescate de Ackerman; el pueblo entero estaba en deuda con los Jaeger y más de uno se ofreció en ayudar a buscar a la pequeña niña que debía de estar muy asustada y sola en medio del bosque. Erwin y Mike hicieron un mapa improvisado del bosque, señalando rutas y haciendo un plan organizado de

búsqueda y rescate. Sin embargo, también advirtieron que si Mikasa se había adentrando más al norte sería imposible encontrarla, no sólo por los peligros y las bestias del lugar, también porque ellos conocían un terreno muy limitado del enorme bosque.

—Un grupo de cinco personas vendrán conmigo al norte— Hablaba el rubio de gruesas y exageradas cejas.— Y otro grupo de cinco con Mike al oeste del bosque, mañana por la mañana.

—¡¿Qué?!— Eren interrumpió de forma brusca al rubio y frunció aún más su entrecejo.— Mañana por la mañana será muy tarde, Mikasa está allá afuera, esperando a que vayamos por ella.

—Entiendo como te sientes, Eren— Refutó con seriedad Erwin, mirando fijamente al castaño.— Pero está oscureciendo y así no podremos hacer nada, el bosque de noche es más peligroso.

—¡Pero..!

Iba a protestar de nueva cuenta, pero un apretón en su brazo lo detuvo, cuando giró el rostro se encontró con el rostro lleno de preocupación de su mamá, los preciosos ojos dorados que adornaban su bello rostro estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. A Eren le sorprendió lo fuerte y valiente que era ella incluso en éste tipo de situaciones, quería ser más como su madre pero siempre había sido impulsivo y arrebatado, sobre todo cuando sentía miedo.

—Eren, todo estará bien— Lo intentó tranquilizar su madre con una suave sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba igual que su hijo.— Mikasa es una niña muy fuerte y valiente, no la subestimes.

Ante ese comentario que se acercaba más a ser una suplica desesperada, no le quedó de otra más que asentir con suavidad y resignación, claro que lo sabía, Mikasa era más valiente que él, Armin, Jean y todo la aldea entera junta. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse porque a pesar de todo, seguía siendo sólo una niña muy frágil e ingenua.

A la mañana siguiente se llevó el plan a cabo, salieron muy temprano hacia el bosque y los grupos se dividieron con el único propósito de encontrar a Mikasa. Eren estaba en el grupo de Erwin, desde luego que era el más ansioso por encontrar a su hermana, ni siquiera le tomó importancia a los bellos paisajes que ofrecía el bosque; los enormes pinos verdes que parecían gigantes custodiando el bosque, o las bellas flores de colores que nunca antes había visto en su vida. Armin por otro lado, no dejaba escapar ningún detalle de la preciosa flora, ni de los raros y pequeños animales que se encontraban a su paso.

Caminaron durante horas, pero de Mikasa no había ningún rastro, ni evidencia de que hubiera estado cerca. Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde se reunieron en el punto de encuentro con Mike y su grupo, pero ellos tampoco habían encontrado nada útil. Éstas búsquedas continuaron por al menos dos meses más, abarcaron toda la zona este y oeste del bosque, dejando pañuelos de colores para guiarse y volver al día siguiente teniendo la certeza de que ese lugar ya había sido inspeccionado con anterioridad, pero nada. En dos meses no lograron encontrar ni una pequeña señal de la niña de cabellos de noche, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Erwin y Mike determinaron que Mikasa había caminado más al norte y que si ese era el caso, ya nada se podía hacer; las búsquedas se detuvieron y declararon a Mikasa como fallecida. Carla y Grisha se resignaron, entendían perfectamente que ya habían pasado dos meses desde que ella se había perdido y que era muy difícil que una niña sobreviviera en el bosque, con tantos peligros rondando en esos lugares desconocidos a los que ni siquiera Erwin y Mike se atrevían a entrar.

Sin embargo, había alguien que aún no se resignaba a la perdida de su hermanita menor y ese era Eren, al día siguiente de que la búsqueda se suspendiera y se diera por muerta a Mikasa, él huyó de casa para adentrarse nuevamente al bosque y buscar a su hermana por su propia cuenta. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a regresar hasta que la trajera de vuelta a casa, sana y salva, porque él aún conservaba la esperanza de que estuviera viva, ni siquiera podía pensar en lo peor. Llevaba un morral cruzado colgando de su hombro derecho, en él llevaba todo lo que a su juicio necesitaría: velas, cerillos, comida, agua, una resistente chamarra y el mapa que le había quitado a Erwin, y como única protección una afilada navaja.

Sabía en donde no debía buscar, pues eran lugares que ya habían sido revisados con anterioridad, era por eso que caminaba con paso firme y valiente, adentrándose más y más al norte del bosque sin importarle si había bestias peligrosas o cosas por estilo. Caminó por horas entre árboles y malesa, entre hojas y ramas secas, curiosamente, entre más se adentraba al bosque, más hermoso lo encontraba; era valiente, muy valiente por hacer cosas que ni siquiera tipos tan duros como Mike y Erwin se atrevían a hacer. Sin embargo, el cansancio lo venció y tuvo que detenerse a descansar por un momento, se sentó en el tronco de un viejo árbol que había sido derrumbado por la tormenta y bebió el último trago de agua que le quedaba a su cantimplora.

Marcó todos los lugares por los que había pasado y había buscado para evitar caminar en círculos y volver al mismo lugar de nueva cuenta, la tarde estaba empezando a caer, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hora era y la valentía poco a poco comenzaba a abandonar a su cuerpo.

—¿En dónde te metiste?

Vociferó con voz tan desesperada que más bien sonó a un grito desgarrador, pronto el viento arreció con furia obligando a que Eren cerrara los ojos por unos segundos para evitar que el polvo y la tierra se le metiera en ellos. Pero cuando abrió de poco a poco los ojos, le pareció ver una sombra blanca caminar entre los árboles y escondiéndose detrás de ellos, como si lo estuviera observando. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, llevaba un buen rato sintiendo como si alguien lo estuviera mirando detenidamente, siguiendo sus pasos muy cerca.

Ante aquellos pensamientos paranoicos terminó por negar con la cabeza, el cansancio lo estaba afectando y estaba viendo cosas que no, suspiró con algo de alivio ante sus propios pensamientos que parecían más lógicos que un fantasma persiguiéndolo en medio del bosque. No obstante, los cabellos se le pusieron de punta otra vez cuando volvió a ver aquella sombra acercándose más a él, para terminar por esconderse detrás de un alto y ancho árbol a escasos metros de su persona.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— Se levantó de un brinco del lugar donde estaba sentado y sacó su navaja de una de las bolsas de su chamarra.— No es gracioso, sal de tu escondite.

El filo de la navaja pareció resplandecer ante los rayos del sol que rebotaban contra la cuchilla, pronto los ojitos grises que miraban a Eren resplandecieron al ver aquel brillo que parecía tener ese objeto tan raro para él; poco a poco fue asomando su cabeza y Eren ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el bello rostro se mostró por completo.

—Eso que cargas...— La delicada y suave voz salió de aquellos esponjosos labios rosas, haciendo que Eren quedara medio atontado.— ¿Qué es eso que llevas contigo?

El moreno bajó sus ojos verdes hacia la navaja y la miró por algunos segundos, frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, luego volvió a levantar la mirada pero ésta vez se encontró con que la persona que había estado oculta detrás del árbol, ya había revelado por completo su identidad. Se quedó maravillado al ver al muchachito que tenía frente a sí, que no parecía tener más de quince años. Era muy pálido y su piel resaltaba aún más gracias a su negro cabello que a simple vista parecía muy sedoso, sus ojos eran de un gris azulado que nunca antes había visto y estaba completamente vestido de blanco, con una muy pulcra toga que le llegaba justamente a los talones, mostrando sus pequeños y bonitos pies. Entre sus brazos cargaba lo que parecía ser un conejo blanco.

A Eren le dio esa sensación de que aquel joven flotaba.

—Busco a mi hermana— Se animó a decir, aunque seguía blandiendo la pequeña navaja en dirección al otro joven el que temblaba era él.— ¿La has visto?

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, sólo silencio y aquella expresión estoica que parecía endurecida como la de una estatua de mármol. Eren se acercó un poco más al extraño chico de ridículo cabello negro y volvió a insistir.

—Es pequeña— Eren colocó su mano en el aire, calculando la altura de Mikasa y se relamió los labios con algo de nervios.—Tiene el cabello negro como el tuyo... uhm... bonitos ojos...

—¿Una humana pequeña?

El pálido joven enarcó una delgada ceja negra e hizo un gesto pensativo, por otro lado, Eren se extrañó ante la forma en como se había dirigido a Mikasa, pero sólo asintió, ignorando por completo aquel curioso detalle.

—No lo creo— Fue la respuesta que obtuvo del azabache después de varios segundos en los que parecía pensar en algo.— Llevo mucho tiempo en éste lugar y no he visto humanos, mucho menos con esas características.

Acarició el esponjoso conejito que cargaba entre sus brazos y que movía la nariz como si estuviera olfateando algo, Eren observó aquella escena más no dijo nada, sus dos únicas preocupaciones era encontrar un lugar en el cual pudiera dormir y la otra era hallar a su amada hermana de inmediato, por eso estaba ahí. Los vagos locos que vivían en el bosque no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, fue por eso que se volvió a colgar su morral.

—De cualquier forma... gracias...— Miró de arriba hacia abajo al paliducho muchacho, no de una forma agresiva, ni despectiva, más bien curiosa, no entendía qué era lo que un niño hacía en medio del bosque.— ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

—Levi.

Fue la respuesta rápida y seca que obtuvo a cambio.

—Ah... sí, Levi— El más alto dio media vuelta para alejarse de éste chico tan raro, agitó la mano en el aire a modo de despedida mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria.— Adiós.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre, humano?— Levi caminó un par de pasos, se sentía levemente ofendido de que éste humano tan arrogante lo ignorara.

—Puedes llamarme humano.

Eren comentó con burla, mientras seguía alejándose más y más; al otro no le quedó más remedio que fruncir los labios y caminar al lado opuesto, pateando pequeñas piedritas y ramas que se le atravesaran en el camino. Era un príncipe, no merecía tal trato tan pobre y descortés, menos viniendo de un humano común y corriente.

* * *

Los días siguieron su curso natural, Eren había olvidado por completo aquel encuentro con ese joven en el bosque, seguía en su búsqueda necia de hallar a su hermana pero la comida se le estaba agotando y su voluntad poco a poco perecía. Estaba cansado física y mentalmente, ahora sólo deambulaba en el bosque sin sentido alguno, siendo el agua su único sustento porque ni siquiera podía dormir por las noches, siempre con miedo de que algo saliera de la nada y lo atacara. Estaba al cabo de sus fuerzas, caminaba por puro impulso y estaba seguro de que ese bosque sería su tumba muy pronto.

Cayó de rodillas cuando una fuerte punzada atacó su estómago, se abrazó a él con fuerza y contuvo los gemidos de dolor que querían escapar de sus labios resecos. Iba a morir, lo sabía, todo había sido inútil, no había encontrado a su hermana y ni siquiera pudo despedirse de su madre, se rió sin ganas al imaginar lo desesperada que debía de estar, preguntándose en dónde podría estar él. Se tiró sobre la hierba húmeda, miró el cielo nublado y sintió como poco a poco las escasas fuerzas que tenía abandonaban su cuerpo y su visión se hacía más y más borrosa.

Soltó una última risita burlona, que también estaba cargada de coraje e ironía. Todo esto por una maldita y estúpida estrella muerta, Mikasa y ahora él también... sólo por una roca sin gracia que había caído del cielo. Antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro, alcanzó a ver un rostro familiar y con el poco aliento que le quedaba, pronunció su nombre:

—Mikasa.

Después todo se torno negro, seguramente estaba muerto porque todo a su alrededor estaba en tinieblas, sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba y también podía escuchar una voz distante. Siempre creyó que la muerte sería algo diferente, con él despertando en el paraíso entre trompetas y cantos angelicales, o en el peor de los casos, en el ardiente infierno; sin embargo, todo era simple oscuridad y lejanas voces que hacían eco en sus oídos, todo era tan extraño... incluso ahora podía sentir olores a hierbas y flores que se colaban en su nariz y también el sonido de un rayo cayendo y de la fuerte lluvia azotando con fiereza en alguna parte y de pronto, el tacto de una suave mano tocando su frente.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que emanaba de algún lugar, todo estaba borroso y lo único que podía distinguir era una cabellera negra, de inmediato un recuerdo vago vino a su mente _«Mikasa»,_ ese nombre hizo eco con fuerza dentro de su cabeza y rápidamente despabiló, levantándose de manera brusca de donde estaba acostado. Para su sorpresa, la superficie en la que estaba era muy suave y mullida, varias mantas cubrían su cuerpo.

Sus ojos viajaron por todo el lugar, parecía una especie de cabaña de madera perfectamente construida, había verdes enredaderas que colgaban por todas las esquinas y bellas flores rosadas que entraban por las improvisadas ventanas. También podía distinguir ramas de árboles siendo mecidas por el viento y empapadas por el aguacero que caía, hubiera jurado en ese momento que estaba en lo alto de un árbol o algo por el estilo. En una esquina había una especie de cocina, o al menos eso parecía y en la otra esquina había muchos almohadones tirados encima de otro montón de mantas color azul rey. Había una especie de luz emergiendo de alguna parte, que alumbraba el pequeño refugio, aunque no estaba seguro de donde provenía y qué era.

Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió bastante fue que al prestar más atención en la persona que estaba a su lado se dio cuenta que no se trataba de Mikasa, sino del extraño chico del otro día. Seguía mirándolo con aquel rostro sereno que no reflejaba ninguna emoción, ni nada cercano. Encima de su cabeza descansaba el mismo y esponjoso conejo blanco que llevaba cargando entre sus brazos aquella vez. Sentía que estaba en una especie de ilusión o sueño y si era el caso, esperaba despertar pronto en su cómoda cama en su casa.

—Casi mueres— Eren sintió un escalofrío surcarle por toda la espalda en cuanto escuchó la melodiosa voz de aquel joven.— Has estado fuera todo este tiempo, muriendo de inanición, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué?— El castaño frunció el ceño, todo le daba vueltas y con mucha dificultad entendía lo que Levi le decía.

—¿Por qué?— Levi frunció sus delgados y apetecibles labios, como si tratara de comprender algo sumamente difícil— Incluso he mantenido a las bestias alejadas de ti, eres un humano muy interesante— Declaró con media sonrisa, pero a cambio sólo recibió una mirada más confundida por parte del más alto.— Oh, ¿sabías que tienes una increíble afinidad con los lobos?

Eren se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz y apretó esa zona con el dedo pulgar e indice, todo le daba vueltas y poco entendía de lo que hablaba el extraño jovencito, ¿había escuchado mal o dijo algo sobre tener afinidad con... lobos? Apretó los párpados con fuerza y tomó varias respiraciones profundas, necesitaba espabilar y concentrarse, tal vez sólo seguía alucinando. De poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y le dedicó una mirada llena de duda y expectación a Levi, quien seguía mirándolo con atención.

—¿Lobos?— Frunció los labios y luego dejó escapar una exhalación.— No entiendo.

—Tu cabeza.

Respondió con sencillez, luego levantó las manos y las dirigió a su propia cabeza para quitarse al conejo dormilón que recién despertaba de su siesta, lo acomodó en su regazo y acarició su níveo y suave pelaje con parsimonia. Jaeger le dedicó otra de sus confundidas miradas, sin embargo, Levi sólo tocó su propia cabeza de nueva cuenta, invitando a Eren a que hiciera lo mismo. Entre receloso y confundido, el castaño imitó los movimientos de Levi y cuando sintió algo peludo y puntiagudo sobresaliendo de entre sus hebras color café, abrió muy grande los ojos y ésta vez se aseguró de volver a tocar con ambas manos.

Palpó con incredulidad aquellas cosas que salían de su cabeza y cuando intentó arrancarlas, soltó un alarido de completo dolor... descubriendo que estaban pegadas a su piel de alguna manera. Estaba en completo _shock_ como para reaccionar o decir algo coherente, todo lo que salía de sus labios eran balbuceos sin sentido mientras que Levi sólo lo miraba en silencio, sintiéndose tentado por tocar la esponjosa cola que se mecía de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué... demonios?

Fue lo único que Eren pudo decir después de tantos y tantos balbuceos sin sentido, por fin su cola de un color cobrizo se estuvo quieta y las traviesas manos de Levi no tardaron en apretarla con ansias, el castaño se tensó por completo ante ese repentino toque brusco que le causó sensaciones tan extrañas por todo su cuerpo, llegando hasta el dedo pequeño de su pie.

—¡Oh! También tienes una bonita cola, ¿lo ves?— Preguntó el azabache con un tono de voz un tanto burlón, volviendo a tocarla.

—¿Eh?

Los ojos verdes por fin lograron captar a la otra invasora en su cuerpo, lo peor es que parecía moverse a voluntad propia, Eren realmente deseó que todo fuera un jodido sueño provocado por su cansancio y su pésima alimentación. Se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y empezó a susurrarse a sí mismo que tenía que despertar, no obstante, por más que se pellizcaba y arañaba sus brazos, nada, todo seguía igual. Sus furiosos y confundidos ojos fueron a dar con la menuda figura de Levi que le miraba con una ceja arqueada, como si de pronto hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¿Qué rayos me pasó?— Cuestionó con el ceño bien fruncido y la mirada más amenazante que tenía, cuando se desmayo aún era normal, no lo entendía.

—Ah— Levi encogió los hombros y suspiró con cansancio, sus manos seguían acariciando al simpático conejo sobre su regazo.— Estabas muriendo, así que deje que el espíritu del bosque poseyera tu cuerpo.

Declaró con una sonrisa llena de orgullo mientras admiraba a Eren, quien ahora era otra más de sus creaciones; pero a diferencia de Levi, Eren sólo le miraba con la boca bien abierta sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo peor de todo es que parecía que al muchacho de extraños ojos color azul acero le parecía bastante gracioso toda ésta situación, e incluso se atrevía a decir que le satisfacía de alguna forma retorcida. Esto definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño.

—¿Qué clase de broma enferma es ésta?— Hizo puños sus manos y pronto sus espesas cejas castañas se juntaron para formar su tan típico ceño fruncido.

—No es ninguna broma— Levi terminó por sentenciar con bastante seriedad.— Estabas a punto de morir cuando te encontré, así que invoqué al espíritu del bosque y éste entro a tu cuerpo para darte de su vitalidad.

Una furia muy ajena a la de Eren bulló de lo más profundo de su ser, la sentía ardiendo por todo su cuerpo a través de sus venas, apartó las mantas que lo mantenían caliente con algo de brusquedad de su cuerpo y de esa misma forma se colocó de pie mostrando su parte más tétrica y furiosa, pero ni así logró amedrentar al muchachito que le miraba con tranquilidad, sin que su expresión se distorsionara en lo absoluto. Eso enojó mucho más a Eren.

—¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?— Lo último salió más como gruñido que como grito, sin embargo poco le importó y siguió retando a Levi con su furiosa mirada que había tomado un tinte dorado, como los ojos de su mamá.— ¡Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras!

—Te salvé la vida.

—¡No! ¡Me convertiste en un monstruo!

La paciencia del azabache ya se le estaba yendo a los pies, no podía creer que después de haberle salvado la vida, le estuviera gritando. Definitivamente nunca entendería el razonamiento ilógico e idiota de los humanos, si éste antiguo humano era así, ni siquiera quería imaginarse cómo serían los demás humanos, brutos... violentos, malvados y demasiado idiotas.

—¡Monstruo ya eras!

Gritó por primera vez con voz firme, haciendo que el bonito conejo saltara de su regazo, huyendo de la furia de ambos. Enseguida Levi se colocó de pie para encarar al hombre mitad lobo.

—¡Ah! Yo me largo de aquí.— El castaño puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta, listo para irse pero de pronto la aterciopelada voz de Levi lo detuvo de dar el siguiente paso.

—Ahora soy tu dueño y me obedeces— Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y vio que Eren le miraba con más enojo por el rabillo de su ojo.— Además, primero vístete.

Hasta el momento en que Levi lo mencionó, Eren no se había dado cuenta de que efectivamente, estaba completamente desnudo. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y sintió como si la sangre estuviera ardiendo dentro de sus venas y se aglomerara justamente en su rostro. Se sentía tan expuesto y avergonzado que incluso la furia que había sentido segundos atrás se diluyó como sal en agua. Se quedó en la misma posición, sin saber realmente lo que debía hacer, a pesar de que ambos eran hombres se sentía bastante nervioso ante la idea de que alguien más le viera desnudo; pronto el moreno le acercó una muda de ropa que parecía tan suave como el lino, obviamente no era la ropa sucia que había estado usando por días, pero agradeció su gesto de no dejarlo expuesto. En cuanto tuvo la ropa en sus manos, se apresuró a colocársela, aún sentía bastante vergüenza.

—Lo siento, tu ropa se rompió cuando te transformaste.

Eren terminó de colocarse la última prenda y está vez dio media vuelta para ver a Levi, quien estaba de espaldas, abrazaba con fuerza uno de los almohadones.

—¿Transformarme?— Preguntó Eren, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—En un lobo... uno enorme— Aseguró el menor, viendo de reojo a Eren.— Pero al poco rato volviste a la normalidad... bueno, casi.

El trigueño volvió a llevar sus manos a las simpáticas orejas que salían de su cabeza y frunció los labios, terminando por soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación, de cualquier forma no podía regresar a casa... no hasta que encontrara a Mikasa. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que lo dejaba intrigado y eran los supuestos poderes, o lo que sea que tenía éste niño. Después de todo, había dicho que tuvo que invocar al espíritu del bosque para que pudiera vivir.

—¿Qué es lo que eres?— Preguntó sin ningún ápice de vergüenza, sentía que estaba en su derecho de preguntar, Levi encogió los hombros con pesar.— ¿Prácticas la brujería, o algo así?

Por fin el dueño de los extravagantes ojos color azul acero, se volteó para verlo fijamente a los ojos. No había nada más que una profunda y cortante seriedad en las facciones del moreno, eso de alguna manera lograba asustar a Eren a niveles escandalosos.

—No conozco el termino brujería— El conejo blanco apareció de nuevo y Levi se agachó para acariciarlo, tenía una extraña fijación con ese animal.— Yo... vengo de arriba, del cielo. Es todo lo que diré al respecto.

—Las personas no llueven del cielo.

Repuso Eren, cruzando los brazos con un aire de superioridad que no impresionaba a Levi en lo más mínimo. Pero entre más tiempo pasaba observando a éste humano que más bien ahora era un híbrido, más interesante y complejo le parecía. Sonrió con sorna, haciendo que los nervios de Eren se alteraran, por desgracia, aunque intentara mostrar lo contrario, lo erizado de su cola lo delataba.

—Las estrellas sí.

Fue todo lo que se dignó a responder, dejando al pobre hombre más confundido que al inicio.

* * *

Los días que le siguieron consistieron básicamente en hacer todo lo que Levi ordenara, al menos así era para Eren y no era como si él se sintiera muy orgulloso de que un niñato le estuviera dando ordenes, pero a veces simplemente no podía evitarlo, era como si una fuerza superior lo controlara. Seguía a Levi como un pollito seguiría a mamá gallina y eso le enfurecía de diez mil formas distintas, aunque en el fondo le daba esa impresión de que Levi no era una mala persona como le gustaba aparentar. Nunca lo había tratado mal, sí, de vez en cuando bromeaba con él y le hacía burla llamándolo perro, pero nunca le había dicho algo realmente ofensivo... a excepción de aquella vez que le había llamado monstruo, pero Eren entendía que también había sido culpa suya, por donde quiera que se le viera, Levi le había salvado la vida y el precio a pagar era justo. Mantenerse atado a él.

El lobo y su amo.

¿Cómo había pasado de ser una persona normal que se levantaba todos los días para ir a trabajar con su padre, a ser... un lobo? Pensaba que tal vez Armin hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo ante un nuevo descubrimiento, un ser humano con orejas y cola de lobo que se transformaba por completo en uno enorme y temible cuando la media noche caía y el cielo estrellado estaba en su total apogeo. Cada noche miraba como Levi contemplaba el cielo y las estrellas con un apremiante anhelo escrito en cada parte de su bonito rostro. Había muchas cosas que no entendía de su amo porque eran algo así como perros y gatos, no podían hablar sin pelear, pero también sabía a la perfección —muy en sus adentros— que aquel niño de mirada perdida y duras facciones, se estaba aferrando a él de alguna manera y él también se aferraba a Levi, como si quisiera protegerlo.

Tal vez no se iba porque veía la soledad en los bonitos ojitos que se asombraban ante las cosas más burdas como su brillante y afilada navaja que le regalo Grisha cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad.

Era obvio que extrañaba a su familia y que aún conservaba ese ferviente deseo por encontrar a su hermana perdida, pero cuando siquiera pensaba en la idea de escapar mientras estaba en su forma de lobo completa, la culpa lo invadía y la imagen de un solitario niño de mirada triste, observando el cielo estrellado... le carcomía. Aunque Levi fuera petulante y arrogante, también sufría por algo que Eren aún no entendía; sabía que era un chiquillo especial y que por alguna razón le había salvado la vida, pero no sabía por qué estaba completamente solo en medio del bosque, él había ido a buscar a Mikasa, pero ¿y Levi qué hacía ahí, sólo mirando el cielo con devoción cada noche?

Al caer el sol siempre era lo mismo, Levi se adentraba en el bosque y tomaba asiento justo en medio de una enorme y no tan profunda zanja que había en la blanda tierra, rodeado por enormes y perfumados pinos; se quedaba ahí hasta que amanecía, siempre con la mirada clavada en el cielo. A veces se tomaba su tiempo para acariciar con devoción al pequeño conejo que nunca soltaba ni sol, ni a sombra. Eren lo sabía, Levi anhelaba algo que él no podría darle... porque lo único que podía dar para pagar su eterna deuda con él, era ser su compañía, al menos hasta que el azabache pudiera encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa, en donde sea que ésta estuviera.

Se acercó a él, caminando bien erguido en sus cuatro patas, el bosque por las noches eran oscuro y frío, pero Levi parecía resplandecer con calidez en medio de toda esa fría oscuridad. Se sentó con algo de brusquedad al lado de Levi y también miró con solemnidad el cielo adornado por los miles de puntitos que resplandecían con presunción. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo en el que había estado observando a Levi hacer su eterno ritual, éste le prestó un poco de atención, posando sus afilados orbes en él, luego alzó una ceja y acarició con cuidado al conejo que yacía acurrucado sobre su regazo plácidamente.

—¿Qué quieres, perro?— Preguntó con claras intenciones de hacer enojar a Eren.

Sin embargo, el ahora enorme lobo color cobrizo, sólo gruñó en voz muy bajita como protesta por haber sido llamado perro y sin permiso alguno, o sin que siquiera Levi lo imaginara, se acostó a su lado, acomodando la enorme y peluda cabeza sobre el regazo del que ahora era su amo. Levi sólo le miró entre sorprendido y desconcertado pero no lo apartó, ni mucho menos... al contrario, acarició las suaves orejas con gentileza y un suspiro quedo escapo de sus labios, volviendo a fijar toda su atención en aquel lugar que deseaba volver con desesperación.

El ambiente se volvió muy agradable, el suave cantar de las cigarras, el viento fresco que golpeaba con suavidad sus rostro y el precioso cielo despejado que lucía como un abismo en el que al final parecía haber cientos de luciérnagas plateadas. Pero todo ese ambiente de tranquilidad se vio pausado cuando Eren gruñó y el azabache pareció entender bien lo que ese gruñido le había dicho: _«No soy un perro, soy un lobo»._

Se sintió bastante contento con aquello, porque significaba que Eren se estaba aceptando como el guardián que estaba destinado a cuidar de él, era un trato justo después de todo. Eren no podía regresar a su hogar porque ahora pertenecía al bosque y Levi tampoco podía volver al suyo porque ahora pertenecía a Eren, así como el castaño también le pertenecía. Un mutuo acuerdo en que ambas partes aceptaban el destino que los había unido.

—Vale, mi lobo.

Levi murmuró con una sonrisa ladeada, cerrando el trato y enlazando sus destinos en un eterno hilo rojo, como dos piezas rotas que encajan a la perfección. El mundo ya no era un lugar tan aterrador si estaba Eren con él.

* * *

Así, las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses. El lobo fiel que cuidaba a su pequeño amo que cada día soñaba menos con el mundo que dejo atrás y pensaba más en Eren, en el mundo de los humanos y en lo vasto que éste era. Había aprendido muchas cosas de los humanos que alguna vez despreció tanto, no todos eran los brutos violentos que describían sus demás hermanos. Incluso llegó a conocer el termino _amor_ y los diferentes tipos que existían; amor a los hermanos, a los padres, a los amigos y dentro de todo eso, también ese tipo de amor complicado con el que deseas casarte con una persona.

Le gustaba mucho eso, la idea de unirte a una persona hasta que la muerte los separara, de allá donde venía no había necesidad de esas cosas, todos estaban destinados a estar solos por toda la eternidad. Eren le había explicado que las mujeres eran ataviadas con un precioso vestido blanco y un velo que ocultaba su rostro como signo representativo de la pureza. Le contó que todo se adornaba con flores y que cuando el sacerdote unía las manos de los enamorados, estos se pertenecían para siempre a partir de ese momento; que había canto y baile y una bonita casa que les pertenecería a ambos, en donde podrían vivir tranquilamente.

A veces pensaba que Eren y él estaban casados, siempre estaban juntos, compartían una casa y sobre todo, el destino los había enlazado de una manera peculiar. Pero Eren nunca había usado un traje, ni él un vestido blanco, tampoco ningún sacerdote había unido sus manos y mucho menos hubo canto, o baile... una celebración por su eterna unión. Sólo los unía un pacto silencioso del que nunca se hablaba y un deseo impuesto que mantenía a Eren atado a su persona.

 _«Cuando pides un deseo a una estrella, debes de dar algo a cambio»,_ y él le había concedido el deseo de la vida a Eren, aunque este no se lo hubiera pedido. Había sido más por un capricho de Levi el hacer que Eren viviera, porque no quería estar solo. Y ahora que el deseo estaba hecho, lo ataba a Levi, porque en su capricho egoísta, el azabache había pedido a cambio la libertad del dueño de los ojos verdes.

Si lo pensaba mejor, era una especie de intercambio, se concedía algo pero a cambio se quitaba otra cosa, así tenía que ser para que la magia funcionara. Levi había concedido que Eren viviera pero a cambio de su libertad, un deseo que ya no se podía romper hasta que alguno de los dos muriera. A veces se maldecía internamente, de haber sabido que existía algo tan maravilloso como el amor, hubiera pedido a cambio ese tipo de amor con el que deseas casarte con una persona, de esa forma Eren estaría atado a él por algo más noble y fuerte que un lazo tan simplón como el de amo y su guardián.

Lo que Levi desconocía, era que Eren ya le quería mucho.

Durante el día Eren era algo así como una especie de híbrido entre lobo y humano, cuando la media noche caía se transformaba por completo en un hermoso e intimidante lobo enorme que cuidaba con celo a su amo y al pequeño conejo que cargaba para todos lados con él. Eran una pareja un tanto peculiar, un ser mágico que venía del cielo y un humano que estaba poseído por el espíritu del bosque. La magia de la que tantas veces había renegado Eren, ahora corría por sus venas y estaba presente en todo momento cuando estaba con Levi, aún si el joven no hacía nada sorprendente o mágico se sentía como en un cuento de fantasía de esos que tanto le gustaban a Mikasa.

Eren le contaba a Levi tanto como podía acerca de los humanos, sus costumbres y creencias. Le hablaba sobre Armin y lo brillante que era, o sobre Jean y su enorme parecido con los caballos. Levi nunca contaba nada de su mundo, pero a él no le importaba, se contentaba con que por las noches se acurrucara a su lado. Su lazo se había estrechado tanto que ya ninguno de los dos pensaba en la posibilidad de volver a casa, porque ahora su hogar estaba ahí, el uno con el otro.

La noche volvió a caer y ambos regresaban al mismo lugar en donde se encontraba el agujero que poco a poco se estaba cerrando, no regresaban porque sintieran anhelo de volver a sus antiguos hogares. Por el contrario, lo hacían porque ya era costumbre mirar las estrellas y que de vez en cuando, Levi le mostrara las perfectas formas que tomaban las constelaciones al unirse. En momentos como éste, Eren pensaba en Mikasa y en lo feliz que se sentiría de conocer a una persona que supiera tanto sobre estrellas como Levi.

Aún faltaba alrededor de dos horas para que cayera la media noche y Eren terminara por transformarse en un lobo por completo, por lo que Levi aprovechó para hacerle una muy dura confesión. Era el momento ideal para sincerarse de una vez por todas.

—¿Recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste si había visto a tu hermana?

Levi miró fijamente al castaño que ahora posaba sus preciosos ojos en él, se aferró aún más al blanco conejo que estaba entre sus brazos y vio como Eren asentía suavemente, un tanto extrañado de que sacara ese tema de conversación de la aparente nada.

—Yo te mentí... sí la había visto— Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y agachó la mirada, al tiempo que cargaba al conejo blanco y lo extendía en dirección de Eren.— Es Mikasa.

Deposito a la bolita blanca de pelos sobre el regazo de Eren y éste bajó la mirada hacia la criatura que se volvía a acomodar en aquel lugar. Los ojos se le aguadaron y sintió como si parte de su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedacitos pequeños. Acaricio con suavidad el lomo del precioso conejo, las manos le temblaban y volvió a sentirse enojado con Levi, más no dijo nada, esperaba a que se le explicara el por qué había decidido que convertir a su hermana en conejo era buena idea.

—Se había ahogado en el río— Explicó el dueño de los ojos azul acero, con voz suave y un tanto dolida.— No pude rescatar su cuerpo, pero sí su alma... sin embargo, todo lo que pude hacer por ella fue hacerla renacer en un conejo. Perdón por haberte ocultado a Mikasa todo este tiempo.

Bajó la mirada, sintiendo un profundo pesar en su pecho, sabía que esta vez Eren no lo iba a perdonar, ¿cuántos días había ido en búsqueda de su hermana perdida, y él no se atrevió a contarle que ella estaba justo ahí? El más alto se abrazó con delicadeza al frágil conejo blanco y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, volvía a estar en deuda con Levi, aunque no dejaba de estar enojado porque le ocultó el paradero de su hermana.

—Gracias— Eren susurró por fin, con la voz ahogada por el cúmulo de sentimientos que le hendían en el pecho.— Ayudaste a Mikasa.

Levi rápidamente negó despacio con la cabeza, siempre, todo lo que hacía lo llevaba a cabo para su propio beneficio, para no estar solo, para obtener algo a cambio. Las estrellas le tenían un profundo miedo a la soledad, porque mientras estaban allá en lo alto regodeándose de su belleza, permanecían juntas, no importaba si eran en grandes o pequeños grupos, una estrella siempre estaba rodeada por más estrellas; era por eso que había atado a Eren y a Mikasa a él, porque odiaba la idea de estar solo.

—¿Sabes por qué salí huyendo de mi hogar?— Levi torció los labios en una mueca dolorosa y Eren volvió a negar.— Porque soy peligroso, el poder que hay dentro de mí es tan grande que asustaba a mis otros hermanos. Ellos querían sellarme para evitar que destruyera el _maat*_ que por tantos años les costó mantener... pero fui egoísta y no quise quedarme ahí solo, encerrado, por eso escape.

Eren había escuchado atentamente cada palabra que salía de los labios de Levi y el dolor que le ocasionaba pensar en lo peligroso que le dijeron que era.

—No eres peligroso, ni egoísta— Terminó por decir con una seriedad que aplastó y aplacó a todos los enojos de Levi.— Me salvaste la vida... cuidaste del alma de Mikasa.

—¡Es porque no quería estar solo! ¿No lo entiendes?

—Aún si ese fuera el caso... eso no te convierte en villano— Bajó la mirada y la centró en el conejito blanco, nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras pero quería decirle a Levi lo que realmente pensaba.— Creo que a nadie le gusta sentirse solo... estrella en el cielo, espíritu del bosque, Eren, Mikasa... Levi, todos al final del día necesitamos sentir que habrá un lugar al cual podamos regresar.

—Pero sigo siendo peligroso— Objetó con un gemido ahogado mientras sentía que algo caliente escurría de sus ojos, ¡qué horror¡ Estaba derritiéndose.— Yo sí soy un monstruo.

Eren suspiró con pesadumbre, no sabía qué era lo que hacía a Levi alguien peligroso, si bien era cierto que era un joven altanero y prepotente, también era verdad que durante el tiempo que lo conocía le había visto hacer más cosas buenas de las que la humanidad podría hacer toda junta. Atrapó las manos del pálido azabache entre las suyas y se aseguró de mirarlo muy bien a los ojos para decir:

—Tal vez ellos te tenía miedo porque eres diferente, todo lo que es diferente... fuera de lo común, asusta todos pero eso no lo hace necesariamente peligroso ni malo, sólo diferente— Limpió con cuidado las saladas gotas que salían de los ojos de Levi y con una amplia sonrisa se animó a decirle.— _Tú no eres un monstruo, tú eres un lobo como yo.*_

Las lágrimas se detuvieron y cuando Eren se terminó por transformar en el enorme lobo que actuaba tan dócil sólo con él, se permitió abrazarse a él con fuerza, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que Eren había tratado de decirle. Ambos eran diferentes, Eren ya no tenía su humanidad por completo y él sólo era más poderoso que sus demás hermanos y hermanas. Para los humanos Eren era un monstruo, para sus hermanos él era un monstruo, pero el termino era tan relativo que en realidad sólo los hacía diferentes a lo que se supone que debían de ser.

—Las estrellas nacen de los buenos deseos, de todas las cosas buenas de éste mundo— Murmuró Levi mientras se aferraba aún más al enorme lobo que sólo se dejaba hacer, esas palabras eran una especie de deja vú para Eren.— Tienen brillo propio porque nacen de la bondad y eso es lo que las hace tan especiales, pero ni juntando a todas las estrellas del cielo podrán compararse a ti, mi amado lobo.

Al igual que una estrella, Eren tenía su propio y preciado brillo que lo hacía destacar de cualquiera de sus hermanas, incluso de el mismo Levi. Después de todo, los que tienen la verdadera bondad eran las personas como Eren y no las estrellas altaneras que representaban todo lo contrario a lo que protegían, su tan amado _maat_.

 _«Las estrellas nacen de los buenos deseos, de todas las cosas buenas de este mundo. Tienen brillo propio porque nacen de la bondad y eso es lo que las hace tan especiales»,_ pero las estrellas seguían siendo eso, _estrellas_ , frías y lejanas en medio de la oscuridad. Por naturaleza indiscutible, eran envidiosas y vanidosas, siempre sentían envidia cuando nacía una nueva estrella más grande y brillante que el resto; la llamaban peligrosa porque ninguna estrella puede ser más brillante que sus demás hermanos y hermanas, excepto el mismo sol. Por eso querían sellar a Levi en un hoyo negro, para que éste se tragara el precioso brillo que destellaba cuando brillaba en lo alto del cielo oscuro y opacaba a sus hermanos y hermanas.

Cuando los hermanos de Levi descubrieron en donde se había estado escondiendo todo este tiempo, decidieron que ésta vez lo destruirían a él, dándole en lo que más le dolía: su preciado planeta Tierra. Cuando la señora del universo se enteró de lo que sus hijas querían hacerle a su hermana Tierra, se preocupó por ella y los demás seres que la habitaban. Entonces decidió que para que el _maat_ no se alterara, lo mejor sería sacrificar a uno de sus hijos, no estaba de acuerdo pero era la única forma para evitar que el precioso orden se viera alterado por el terrible caos.

Tal y como Levi cayó del cielo, ella lo hizo, dejando una estela de luz dorada que cortaba todo el cielo oscurecido; cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de la tierra, ésta se agrietó de la misma forma que sucedido con el más pequeño de todos sus hijos. Caminó con paso elegante por el bosque, allá a donde la brillante luz de su Levi la llamaba y una vez que estuvo cerca de él, éste abrió los ojos con cierto temor y dejo de acariciar el suave pelaje del lobo que dormitaba en su regazo. No hacía falta que hablaran, Levi ya deducía el por qué la señora del universo había venido a buscarlo. Iba a negarse ante la petición silenciosa que le hacía su madre pero cuando supo que su sacrificio serviría para proteger a la Tierra, lugar en donde vivía Eren con todos los demás humanos, no pudo negarse. Por primera vez en su vida protegería algo que amaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Eren despertó notó que Levi no estaba a su lado como de costumbre, sólo se encontraba Mikasa, el blanco conejo del que aquel pálido jovencito nunca se separaba, pero de Levi no había rastro alguno. Se pasó las manos por su cabeza para despabilar a su adormecido cuerpo y entonces se percató de que el par de orejas ya no estaban ahí al igual que la esponjosa cola, habían desaparecido. Un terrible miedo le inundó al recordar lo que Levi le había dicho cuando Eren preguntó si algún día volvería ser normal: _«Permanecerás de esta forma hasta que el deseo muera y eso sólo va a ocurrir si yo desaparezco»._

Volvió a palpar la zona en donde se suponía que deberían de estar sus orejas pero nada, se desesperó al darse cuenta de lo peor. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que de alguna forma Levi había desaparecido, sin decir adiós, sin voltear a verlo siquiera, sólo se esfumó como un fugaz respiro; por primera en vez en mucho tiempo se permitió a sí mismo volver a llorar, nuevamente había perdido algo que amaba, justo delante de sus narices y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Todo empeoró cuando se percató de la pequeña piedra que poco a poco perdía su brillo, entre más pasaba el tiempo más rápido se iba apagando y haciendo pequeña, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió como si el alma se le estuviera drenando del cuerpo. Lloró, lloró tan fuerte y tan amargamente que su llanto se asemejó más a un doloroso aullido.

 _Una estrella muerta, sencillamente eso era todo lo que Levi era ahora._

La señora del universo, quien había visto todo desde un lugar oculto, se compadeció del joven muchacho que lloraba la perdida de uno de sus valiosos hijos. Ni siquiera ella misma podía sentir tanto dolor como lo sentía él, fue por eso que se fue acercando poco a poco a donde estaba Eren y con voz solemne le dijo:

—Yo también soy una estrella que cayó del cielo, puedes pedirme un deseo.

Eren levantó su llorosa mirada y la enfocó en la bella mujer que tenía frente a sí, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacía una estrella caída ahí, en lo único que podía pensar era en la palabra _deseo_. Se irguió muy derechito y aún con el enorme dolor que sentía en su pecho, alcanzó a pedir de manera desesperada:

—Levi... quiero que revivas a Levi.— Le mostró la pequeña piedra que poco a poco se apagaba entre sus temblorosas manos.

—Si lo revivo va a nacer como otra estrella, bajo un nuevo nombre— Explicó sintiendo algo de pena por el joven de castaños cabellos que parecía derrumbarse ante sus ojos.— Y... se va crear una conciencia propia dentro de algunos años. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por una estrella muerta.

—¿Cuántos años?— Eren frunció su entrecejo, estaba temblando completamente porque aún no entendía cómo era que Levi simplemente había desaparecido.

—Depende, puede tardar sólo años y a veces miles de años.

Podría sonar ridículo que la señora del universo accediera a revivir a una estrella que se supone que sacrificó para mantener el orden, pero al igual que los seres humanos que reencarnan en cuerpos distintos pero que conservan sus recuerdos, cuando una estrella renacía como un ave fénix, le sucedía exactamente lo mismo. Podía renacer con una apariencia completamente distinta pero siempre conservaría sus antiguos recuerdos. Podría incluso renacer como un nuevo planeta, o una galaxia entera... o una bella nebulosa violeta.

Eren se lo pensó largo y tendido, sabía perfectamente bien que para que el deseo se cumpliera tendría que sacrificar algo de sí, le daba miedo pensar que tal vez moriría y no volvería a ver a Levi para decirle los raros sentimientos que le perforaban el pecho, que eran tan dolorosos y al mismo tiempo tan preciados y hermosos. Al final, la respuesta fue muy clara para la señora del universo, como para él.

—Acepto— Murmuró con el corazón saltándole dentro del pecho, pero si iba a dar una parte de él, entonces también impondría sus condiciones.— Quiero que revivas a Levi y quiero que sea la estrella más grande y brillante que haya sobre el cielo.

Ésta vez sería él quien pagaría la deuda que tenía con Levi, no sólo le había salvado la vida, también había cuidado gentilmente de Mikasa y le enseñó muchas cosas valiosas acerca del cielo y las estrellas. Sobre todo, le había dado un regalo aún más grande que cualquier otro: la dicha de haberlo conocido y el honor de haberse enamorado de una estrella. La señora del universo exigió su humanidad a cambio, convirtiéndolo nuevamente en un pequeño lobo que de especial ya no tendría nada. Como último favor, Eren le pidió que permitiera que Mikasa acompañara a Levi a donde sea que éste fuera a dar, porque sabía que él odiaba estar solo y tenía la certeza de que por las noches tendría miedo.

La mujer de hermosa apariencia —muy similar a la de Levi—, le dijo antes de desaparecer que su deseo estaba cumplido y que aguardara hasta el anochecer. El corazón del ahora lobo, deseó poder seguir siendo el guardián de Levi para siempre.

Un deseo egoísta de amor.

Tal y como prometió la señora del universo, al anochecer convirtió a Levi en la _estrella_ más grande y brillante que jamás se había visto, apareció de entre las nubes negras tan redonda y plateada que los ojos de Eren no dejaban de verla. Su sola luz era suficiente para iluminar al bosque entero; Levi ahora era la luna, aquella que se alzaba imponente en los oscuros cielos, ganándose la envidia de sus hermanas las estrellas que ya no podían hacer nada en contra de él. Levi había renacido como la Luna, no por buenos deseos o buenas obras, sino por aquel tipo de amor que sientes cuando quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien. Probablemente su tamaño era equivalente al amor que un simple y solitario lobo le profesaba.

De vez en cuando se podía apreciar la silueta de un conejo reflejándose en ella, como si Levi y Mikasa estuvieran jugando arriba, en las alturas. Cuando había media luna, Eren sabía que Levi dormía, pero cuando había luna llena sabía que seguramente se encontraba de buen humor.

La luna protege a la tierra de cualquier tipo de amenaza espacial, mantiene la capacidad de campo magnético que protege al planeta azul de las partículas de radiación provocadas por el sol. Hace de escudo cuando algún cometa peligroso amenaza la tierra y hace que este se desvié, o en su defecto, que caiga hecho pedacitos a la superficie terrestre. Probablemente, la luna proteja a la tierra porque en ella habita su amado lobo que renace una y otra vez, en espera de que algún día no tan lejano, Levi regrese por él.

Quizá, sólo quizá... es por eso que desde entonces, el lobo aullaba cuando había luna llena, llorando porque estaba enamorado de ella y no podía tenerla. Llorando por el amor que perdió.

* * *

 **Notas del fanfic:**

Este fanfic fue escrito especialmente para el Ereri Fest, del grupo Ereri traducciones.

• 1* Maat: Palabra egipcia que describe el equilibrio cósmico; básicamente es una palabra que define a todo lo bueno y positivo del mundo: justicia universal, equilibrio y armonía cósmicos que imperan en el mundo desde su origen y es necesario conservar.

• 2*: Frase súper cursi que me robé de Tumblr, lmao.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Undo de The 1975 y mi dosis diaria de orégano fueron los que hicieron posible ésta historia un tanto random y rara, ahr. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse a leer, ¡saludos!_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
